


Riding Out The Fever

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Credence Barebone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Gellert Grindelwald, Canon Compliant, Grindelwald? what Grindelwald?, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Omega Original Percival Graves, Oral Sex, Oranges, Porn with Feelings, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, and now you know, cisnormative gender stereotypes? we don't know you, credence will be learning magic in the future, discussions of a/b/o biology and implications, hobby artist graves, lots and lots of smut to a ridiculous degree, mentions of mpreg, not exactly fuck or die but almost, ruts, the thorough and loving ruin of a poor velvet couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: A man of elegance and control comes across a distressed stranger in a dark alleyway, offers to help him, and promptly has his life turned upside down.[a/b/o with a hint of plot, and literally none of the angst that canon forces upon us]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i feel obliged to tell you my story notes, edited for clarity were thus:
> 
> Hobby Artist Director Graves, a free spirited omega, strong willed, meets obscurial Alpha Virgin Credence in a dark alleyway and offers to help him. They end up fucking in a grimy warehouse on the edge of Manhattan.

Percival J Graves has always preferred a private apparation point as opposed to flooing or leaving from MACUSA. 

The president does the same so why should he be less vigilant than her? He doesn’t want any chances of enamoured interns following him home, nor spies learning where he lives, just in case. 

The director of magical security can never really be too careful. 

Percival, or Percy to his friends, those of which there are few, even puts on a bit of a disguise before he leaves the office, changing from his usual work attire to a casual pair of trousers and white shirt, colorful plaid tie, with a tan coat. 

All this is in major contrast to his tailored all black suit, the only pieces of color being red thread on his wrists, the tips of his sleeves, and his white shirt under a black tie. 

It’s part of the mask he wears at work, to feel more worthy, less phony of a powerful position in the government. 

Without his family name, Percy suspects he wouldn’t have gotten so far as an omega. 

No matter how many times Sera tells him he’s being ridiculous, and self deprecating, because, looking at her, one wouldn’t assume she was in charge of the whole fucking east coast either. 

Percy doesn’t bother arguing, she’s far too logical and pragmatic for his liking some days. 

He smiles to himself, passing the first block across from the Woolworth building, then continuing on. 

There’s the second salemers church, their meeting place; rundown, musty smelling, full of nomajs, quiet now, but always louder after the sun sets. If they didn’t sing so off key, it might be entertaining to step in and listen. Not that he would.

Percy has far better things to do, like go home, make himself a drink, some dinner, then fall asleep in bed alone. 

Though he does have an interesting idea itching in the back of his mind, making his fingers wish for a blank canvas to play around with. Percy changes direction, heading to a different apparation point, to travel to his private warehouse.

He feels more like doing some painting before going straight home to be lonely. 

As Percy crosses the street and ends up three blocks opposite from the church and the workplace, he hears something. Before even walking another step, he pulls out his wand, conjuring a shield to ward off any possible threats, advancing slowly, because unlike a stray alley cat, whatever is making noise is giving off a huge magical aura. 

He lifts his wand, silently casting a  _ lumos _ , to shed some light on the subject, and then Percy stops short just inside the mouth of the alley. Something,  _ definitely _ human is curled up in the very end of the narrow space between buildings, and Percy inhales deeply, nose tickling with more magic, entangled under dark tones of spice and smoke. 

_ Alpha _ , his hindbrain supplies helpfully, and he lifts a hand to his face, stifling any further scent, but it’s  _ so  _ strong, sharp, the closer he gets, his eyes start watering, throat itching. This isn’t normal, and as the sound of sobs reach his ears, Percy realizes they might be hurt, so he lowers his wand, shifting the light from glaring right in his face. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Can I help you?” He asks softly, muffled only a bit from behind his coat sleeve, as the Alpha looks up, tears wet on their cheeks, lashes stuck together, cheeks flushed ruddy pink.

Obvious signs of rut, even if they don’t know it, they could be in danger. 

_ Vulnerable Alpha  _ might seem a misnomer, but judging by this one’s appearance, there could be trouble.

Percy quickly observes that they are only wearing a nightshirt, with bare feet, dirty from the cobblestone ground, and before he can ask anything else, a rattling gasp escapes them. “God help me, you smell so good,  _ sir _ , please, I can’t-” 

The voice cuts off, and Percy feels a hand roughly grabbing his wrist, piercing through his shield, yanking his hand down so that the Alpha can rub their face on his palm. Despite the red mouth, long lashes, delicate features, and longer hair, an angular jaw dark with the beginnings of a beard tells Percy this is a young  _ male _ Alpha, and with so much magic buzzing around him, something must be terribly wrong. “It’s alright, let’s get you out of here, somewhere safe.” 

Percy shifts the Alpha’s grip on his arm, and grasps their hands together, so that he can close his eyes, concentrating on disapparating them both to his warehouse. As he turns on his heel, dragging the younger man with him, he feels something aching in his stomach. There’s a sharp and hauntingly familiar twinge of pain around his abdomen.

They land with a gasp from the Alpha, and a shuddering groan from Percy. 

He stumbles away from the young man, who lands on the ground on all fours, possibly losing the contents of his stomach. Meanwhile, Percy’s head is pounding with sudden pain there too now, though it echoes throughout his entire body, with the worst of it being the telltale gush of warmth between his legs. 

Percy is on medical grade suppressants, strong enough to keep an adult grown omega from ever showing signs of a heat unless purposely stopped, twice a year, when  _ he _ chooses to experience it. This should never happen. Yet it  _ is _ .

The young Alpha is retching onto the ground, his stomach apparently rebelling against him as Percy suspected, the signs of first time apparation. Percy looks over at him, eyes wide with concern, wiping his own mouth off on the back of his hand, hoping the bile in his throat is all that his stomach forces him to experience. 

The Alpha still appears terrified out of his wits.

“Please, sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I don’t know how I got there. One minute I was asleep, the next-”

He cuts himself off again, and Percy forces himself to get to his feet, trying desperately to maintain some air of authority. This young man looks the better part of eighteen, maybe older, and yet somehow has no knowledge of apparation, no awareness of his  _ rut _ currently gripping him, nor does he seem to know how badly he is affecting Percy. 

He walks over to the Alpha, after tucking his wand away, sheds his coat to toss it onto the nearest chair, already feeling the pricklings of sweat on the back of his nape, crawling down the sides of his temples. 

“Are you...a squib?” Percy asks, and the Alpha frowns a little, staying where he is, on his knees, nightshirt hanging around his lanky frame, broad shoulders, a bit tattered as it drapes over his folded thighs. 

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t know what that means.” The young man says politely, as Percy promptly bites his tongue.

Of course not, stupid him. From the sounds of it, the young Alpha performed unconscious apparation while asleep. 

Besides not being gifted with enough power to do anything short of play card tricks on nomajs, Squibs are betas, nine times out of ten, and nomajs are entirely free of the secondary gene determining classification and presenting status. 

Percy licks his lips and sighs. “You’re an Alpha, with magic. Somehow you’ve slipped through our system, so I deeply apologize for that, on behalf of the government. What’s your name, son?”

As the Alpha gazes up at him, jaw going slack, entirely speechless, Percy finds his throat going dry, taking in the sight of him in proper light, hardly failing to miss the obscene tenting between his legs. He gulps. 

It’s not for or about  _ him _ , the Alpha would feel this allure to any omega. 

However the fact remains, suppressants or not, this Alpha’s magic and rut are having a profound effect on him, and if he doesn’t get some potion in both of them, something else entirely will be needing  _ in _ him. “Credence… Barebone, sir.”

Percy holds out his hand, trying to help the Alpha, Credence, up to his feet, before remembering exactly what happened before he disapparated them out of that alleyway. 

He flexes his hand but it’s too late, Credence takes it, and presses it to his face, so that Percy is cupping his cheek. 

The scruff of his small beard tickles Percy’s skin. 

_ Percy is being scented by this Alpha, _ and he should stop it, but he doesn’t really want to, he thinks desperately. 

“Nice to make your acquaintance. I’m Percival, Graves. Just call me Percy though.” He chokes the words out, not even bothering to provide his name, hyper aware of every point of contact between them. Credence is fairly wiping his tears off on Percy’s skin now, before he turns his head, blinking up at him while opening his mouth to speak, managing to cause heat to coil in his gut, slick probably oozing out of him in waves, “What can I do Mister Graves?”

Percy is stammering now. “Wh-hat do y-you mean?” 

He  _ knows _ very well, a powerful magical energy well outside the realm of his comprehension is eating at his suppressants, he’s going to be feral in the depths of his heat within minutes if he can’t do something.

Credence blinks those wet dark lashes up at him, brown eyes blown pure black from his arousal. 

“I need to please you. I can feel it. My conscience is speaking to me.” The Alpha’s voice is almost a whisper now, raspy, as Percy blinks, on the verge of correcting Credence that it’s most likely his  _ instinctive  _ hindbrain telling him to mount the nearest omega, and just swallows, stalling for time. 

“Uh, well, that’s alright. If you just give me a second, I’ll go find us something to cool this fever.” Percy carefully extricates his hand from Credence’s grasp, and moves away to the nearby desk, where he keeps all his sketching materials, as well as a few emergency supplies. He’s only over there a minute before he realizes that what he’s looking for… is only at home. Percy grits his teeth against the next wave of heat induced cramps, more slick pooling at the cleft of his pants. 

Thank god they’re black, so they’re not too revealing of his own body’s betraying his need. 

Percy swallows thickly, trying to figure out how to word the fact that he’s got nothing to help. He looks around and sees Credence, still on the ground, crawling on his hands and knees to the ratty vomit colored velvet couch near the exit doors. 

The Alpha isn’t bent on escape, though maybe he should be, or perhaps Percy ought to consider it, instead, Credence is just going to lean over it, kneeling against it, bringing his hands together in what appears to be silent prayer. 

Sounds like a good idea at this point in time, Percy thinks, less sarcastically than normal. 

He cautiously walks over, body jerking unnaturally as he fights the instinct to just  _ present _ for the young Alpha, hand trembling as he reaches out to touch Credence’s shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I don’t actually have the potion I thought I did.” He says these things, foolishly expecting the Alpha to know what he’s talking about. Credence halts midway through whatever prayer he’s reciting, turning to look at Percy’s hand, before drawing in a ragged sounding breath. 

“What does that mean? What’s going to happen to me? Am I going to turn into a monster again? I don’t want to.” 

Percy frowns a little, moving to sit down on the couch, wincing at the way it makes his pants stick to his ass, without taking his hand off Credence’s shoulder, going for a comforting gesture. 

“Nothing bad is going to happen. The most pressing issue is the fact that you’re how old? Eighteen? Nineteen? Just now learning about the magic you possess. Have you had this experience before with your body’s functioning?” 

He’s trying to use clinical words, but of course, it’s a far fetched notion to assume a healthy young man has never gotten an erection in his life. Credence swallows, the movement of his pale throat obscene, arousing to a dangerous degree, making Percy sweat more, “I’m twenty, sir. I’ve never felt so drawn to anyone, not at all. Besides sinful stars in movies. Usually I have nightmares, and wake up in bed, surrounded by ash and debris. This is the first time I’ve woken up outside my home. In the middle of the city. I only  _ see _ the city in my sleep.” Percy is trying to think very hard, but it’s becoming rapidly far more challenging to hold onto a single continuous thread of logical, straightforward coherent thought. 

“Just  _ Percy _ , please. Now, what is that? You say that you… travel in your sleep, and go back to bed, most times?” He asks, putting his free hand to his temple, pressing very hard. 

The pain doesn’t quite distract from the burning ache in his groin, the emptiness growing more and more profound. 

Credence nods, “I think so, yes. I can’t remember much beyond that. This time,” the boy plucks at his nightshirt, “Something interrupted me. Drew me to wake up.” 

Percy doesn’t want to be so selfish that he assumes it’s  _ him _ , the more likely option is the fact of  _ him _ just being an omega, and nearby. “I see.” He gets out through gritted teeth, a headache centering on his frontal lobe, throbbing there now, so he’s got pain on both ends. 

The longer he resists the urge to do something, the worse it’s going to get, Percy knows very well. 

If he recalls correctly, the last time he had a natural heat that he allowed to play out for the duration of a typical five day week, was... he’s not even sure. Probably over a year. Long overdue at this point. 

Percy’s head falls into both hands, as he unsubtly sniffs at where Credence has rubbed his Alpha scent all over that one palm. “Are you okay?” Credence asks him softly, and Percy just shakes his head, afraid to speak. 

“What’s wrong? Tell me.” The Alpha tries again, a gentle hand settles on his knee, and he can feel his leg muscles screaming to part, open wide to allow Credence to nestle between them, and do what he will. Have his way with him. Percy inhales slowly, regretting it far too late, getting a lungful of Alpha scent, innocent, yet sweetly curious, Credence is a virgin along with everything else, there’s no doubt. “I could get very sick, very soon, if I don’t find someone to mate with.” Percy finally says, voice an unattractive croak.

He dares to look up at the Alpha, finding Credence’s eyes wet with still more tears, plush bottom lip wobbling.

“Please, let me help you. You saved me, it’s the least I can do.” He says, and Percy tries shaking his head, denying him.

“It was what anyone would do. You were in trouble, still are. I can’t make you do this.” His head is throbbing. 

Credence sets his impressively sharp jaw, and something behind those dark eyes hardens. It makes Percy’s cock twitch.

“You’re not making  _ me _ do anything. I’m telling you to allow me to give you some relief. Whatever this is, between us, we can fix it. Together. I know my upbringing, all I’ve ever known is screaming at me, this is  _ wrong _ . Yet, it feels  _ right _ .” 

The Alpha finishes, his voice strong, even as it cracks on the final word. 

Percy can’t help but be hopelessly endeared, despite the awfulness of the situation. 

“Alright. What do you know of carnal relations between men, if you are in fact from that church on Pike street… they seem rather… extreme, if you pardon my assumptions.” He says, and Credence goes bright pink in the face, ducking his head, “Not very much, I’m afraid. I rarely self abuse, because it makes Ma angry. She can usually smell it on me, even after I’ve washed.” Percy’s teeth grit together so hard his jaw aches, and he forces himself to relax. 

“Ah, so she’s a very astute Beta nomaj then, sounds like a total bitch if you ask me.” 

Credence appears to choke on his own saliva before replying, and Percy cracks a smile. “Well, I don’t know about that. But if you tell me what I need to do, I’ll listen. I’m a quick learner.” This makes Percy feel on the verge of blushing. 

“I believe you are, my boy.” He says, reaching out, cupping a hand beneath Credence’s jaw, rubbing his thumb across the swell of the Alpha’s bottom lip, his skin being tickled by that small scruff of a beard. 

Credence’s mouth opens slowly, plush lips parting to let his pink tongue slip out, curling underneath the pad of Percy’s thumb, and he promptly lets out a soft moan at the contact. “Well, you’ve got that much down.” Percy sighs. 

Credence blinks, withdrawing so that he can nuzzle his cheek into Percy’s other palm. 

“Should I use my mouth on you?” He asks, throwing that visual into the mix, and Percy nods frantically. “Please.” 

Before he can think better of it, Percy is already fumbling both hands on his pants, shoving them down his hips, hands moving jerkily, thumbnails scraping minute cuts on his own thighs in his haste. 

He doesn’t even give more than a second’s thought to the mess he’s gonna make of this ugly couch, sitting back down, wet with slick, cock curving straight up, bobbing into his white shirt, catching the Alpha’s eye immediately after Percy’s kicked away his shoes, pants and underwear all in one tangle. “God in heaven, you smell so  _ good _ .” Credence breathes.

Percy is too far gone, aroused beyond words, unable at first to do more than process the compliment, but it’s flattering to have an Alpha so enamoured, so he feels a further flush rising in his cheeks, spreading down his neck, pinking his chest. 

“Thanks.” He grunts. Credence doesn’t even say another word, leaning in, rubbing his cheek into the top of Percy’s naked thigh, while putting a clammy hand to his cock, stroking, hesitant at first, then more firmly, as any little bit of contact makes his entire body sigh in relief. An Alpha is touching him,  _ everything  _ is going to be okay. Percy moans softly as Credence’s thumb swipes over the tip, slippery wet with precum, dribbling down the shaft, easing his strokes. 

When the Alpha leans in so close that his breath is hot against Percy’s length, he feels another rush of slick. 

“What is that?” Credence asks softly, consistently dragging his hand up and down on Percy’s cock, ensuring he’s getting stimulation, while gazing between his legs, beneath his testicles, clearly eyeing the source of the mess on the moss colored velvet. He takes a deep breath, licking his lips, gazing down at the glorious view that is Credence between his legs, composing himself a little before speaking. 

“It’s where men will sometimes penetrate each other, you see. For us, people who are either Alpha or omega, it’s how we would mate. Not  _ ‘we’ _ as in us, of course, we aren’t bonded… but if you wouldn’t be opposed, you can take me there, in a bit. I’ll need some preparation first.” Percy can see Credence thinking very hard, very quickly, before also licking his lips, and lowering his mouth to take the head of his cock right between them. 

“Oh fuck.” Percy curses, unable to help himself, letting his head fall back onto the couch, gazing up at the warehouse ceiling, praying for strength and stamina. The Alpha remains silent, his mouth fully occupied for the moment.

Neither strength nor stamina are very likely to come to him, as Credence, despite his inexperience, seems to have a very good instinct for what feels best to his fellow man, whether due to a great imagination, or possible experiments with his magic. Percy feels that same hot wet tongue sliding against the underside of his glans, teasing and all too much at once, far more potent than it was on his thumb. Unbidden, there’s a hand curving beneath his balls, pressing up, searchingly, caressing over soaking wet skin, highly sensitive and aching for something,  _ any _ thing to penetrate the clench of muscle. 

Credence’s long fingers are dipping into Percy’s opening just as the Alpha reaches the limit of how much cock he can fit in his throat, as the head of it presses into the soft heat of the back of his mouth, making Percy cry out. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck, I’m sorry.” His eyes squeeze shut, and he finds his first climax right there, as Credence coughs, choking a little from the spurts of omega semen into his throat, while two curious fingertips barely breach his hole. “Forgive me.” Percy croaks out again, and Credence pulls off of his cock, still spending, a couple more white drooling lines of cum that land over his other hand, onto his bottom lip, oozing down his chin. “Oh, it’s alright. I didn’t realize how fast it would be.”

Credence sounds sweetly shocked, as opposed to shaming, yet Percy feels himself blushing anyway. 

He’s never come so fast in his life. Percy’s own fist and any possible magic toy he could create cannot compare to a real life partner. “You feel incredible.” He gets out, as Credence coughs a little, gulping furiously, wiping at his face, before gazing up at him with a beaming smile. 

“Thank you. You  _ taste _ delicious. There’s nothing on earth I can compare it to. Sweet and sharp, like dark sunshine?”

Credence shakes his head, frowning a little, mumbling to himself how that sounds insane. Percy hums, “I’ve been told by former partners that its bittersweet chocolate and orange, citrus. You’ve never had an orange? Or chocolate?” 

Credence shakes his head again, and Percy swallows thickly. “Well, I suppose we ought to remedy that sometime soon.”

The Alpha smiles sheepishly, “I don’t need to, really. Now that I’ve had you, they can’t possibly compare.” 

Percy wants to laugh, but Credence sounds so earnest. “So uh, what can I do for you? Please you in return.”

His headache has lessened somewhat, but there’s still a very real craving to have an Alpha knot inside of him, as soon as physically possible. Percy ignores the urge, and glances down to the boy’s groin, seeing a bit of a wet spot spreading over the front of his nightshirt, as Credence immediately shoves a hand between his legs, groping himself. 

“Oh, there’s no need.” He stammers out, and Percy blinks. “Did you already come?” He asks, trying to clarify. 

Credence worries his bottom lip, “Yes, is that bad?” He lets go of himself, and the fabric is so worn and sheer Percy can’t help briefly ogling the outline of Alpha cock he can see. It’s way more than four of his fingers thick, and he feels dizzy.

“Not at all, Credence. It’s actually very sexy to me, that you were aroused enough to reach a climax without me touching you. Because I want to touch you, rather badly. Would you like that?” Percy asks, barely resisting the urge to use a pet name, his voice trembling only a little at the end as he cuts himself off. 

Credence, mouth shiny with Percy’s own come, shakes his head, “Not yet. Please, can I taste you here?” 

He crooks his fingers, still inside of Percy’s opening, and he chokes on a groan. 

“Mercy fucking lewis, Credence....ah, yes, of course. Do you mind if I take off my shirt? I’m sweaty.”

The Alpha nods wordlessly, shifting back on his heels, giving Percy room to stand up quickly, tugging his shirt up and over his head, throwing it aside, caring not at all where it falls. 

Now he’s fully naked, with a gorgeous Alpha kneeling in front of him, and Percy’s formerly easy to ignore instinct yells loudly at him. The imbalance of power feels wickedly good, while also telling him to resolve it. 

A full body shiver wracks through him, as Percy turns around, kneeling onto the couch, skin caressed by velvet, he grabs the back of it, bracing himself. “Do what you will with me, Credence. I’m at your mercy.” 

The Alpha only waits long enough for Percy to worry that he’s assuming too much of the boy, before he feels a warm wet press of those silky soft lips, framed by tickling scruff, making contact with his hole, as Credence actively licks into him. 

Percy’s eyes fall shut, as his head drops down, a gasp rattling in his chest, heartbeat drowning out all noises, all but the loud slurps the Alpha’s lips and tongue make on his sensitive flesh. 

His cock bobs and twitches freely, hanging between his legs, perpetually hard, as Percy is unable to really go soft until he’s been properly knotted. A blessing and a curse. Credence’s hands are a steady anchor on either side of his ass, keeping him spread open, as if Percy would dare shy away from such an attentive Alpha, not a chance. 

For the next few minutes, Credence brings him off twice more, with each orgasm seemingly intense than the previous one, as Percy digging his nails into that wretched couch, hanging on for dear life, he’s rather uncaring of the mess he’s making of it. There’s no magic spell that can’t take care of a puddle of omegan semen adding to the smear of slick on the velvet. 

Eventually, he turns his head to bite the side of his arm, groaning loudly, voice cracking from the sheer volume. 

“Is it bad? Should I stop?” Credence asks, pausing in his sweet torture, and Percy almost growls out a negative. 

“Not at all. But if you want to add in some fingers, three or four, you can start prepping me to take your knot.” He says.

Percy thinks he can  _ hear _ the blush in Credence’s voice when he responds, “Oh, god, well, okay, yeah, let me just…” 

The boy trails off, and then Percy feels two slim fingers pressing back into his opening, a third sliding in alongside them easily enough. The Alpha curls them together, brushing against the one place inside Percy that’s been a bit neglected. 

Bliss explodes through his body, and Percy shudders through another climax, cock almost milked dry, as Credence gasps quietly, his free hand reaching under to cradle Percy’s aching balls, before stroking gently over his spent cock. 

He might as well be on fire. “Please, stop, I can’t take anymore, I need you inside me. Take me now.” Percy grabs Credence’s arm by the wrist, firmly guiding his hand away from his genitals, while looking back over his shoulder. 

“Is this - do you want me - to be like this... behind you? Or should you be laying down?” Credence stammers out, and Percy thanks him for the mercy of asking. “I need to be on my back, yes, I think I’m getting a cramp.” 

His legs want to give out, to say nothing of his arms. 

Percy releases the couch, and moves to lay down on the damp velvet, gazing up at Credence, who stands to his full height before reaching down to the raggedly hem, shucking off his nightshirt, which by the looks of it is utterly ruined, almost dripping with Alpha seed. Percy has a mad desire to ask for it to be stuffed in his mouth, before Credence looks back to him, and carefully climbs on top of his body, urging his legs apart again, hovering, looking indecisive suddenly. 

Percy’s eyes skitter up and down the Alpha’s exposed body, taking in the miles and miles of pale skin. 

To say nothing of seeing Credence’s cock for real, framed by his muscled thighs, Percy again feels his throat go dry. 

“How do we fit on this thing? It looked so much smaller before.” Credence says, voice trembling from nerves, Percy guesses. He smiles shakily, “Magic. It’s expanding to suit our needs.” The Alpha blinks, then goes pink in the face. “Oh.”

Percy tilts his head, exposing his neck, albeit in a lazy fashion, begging for a kiss in that omega way one does when about to be knotted. Credence, barely understanding, lowers his face to nuzzle into the side of Percy’s neck, breathing hotly into his skin, whispering, “Do you think you’re ready?” 

Percy just nods, reaching up to wrap his arms around Credence’s back, grasping for his shoulders, keeping his legs fully spread. “Do it. Don’t worry if it hurts. I… kind of want that.” He feels the Alpha shuddering against him in response, before a blunt press of heat is nudging at his hole, aided in the penetration by copious amounts of his slick. 

Percy’s eyes close once more, as Credence takes in a ragged breath, once the thrust has started, he can’t seem to stop. Entirely normal, Percy thinks to himself, he just has to embrace his nature, and  _ take _ .

There’s nothing that isn’t freely offered, at this point, of course. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i dont know why i like spelling 'magic' like magicke and no i dont take criticism xp

Credence is all at once, again, overwhelmed. 

His third orgasm fast approaching, the most he’s ever self abused in one full day, much less with a complete stranger, who has managed to shatter everything Credence thought he knew about himself, New York, and the world of god’s creation as a whole. Tonight, he’s been ripped from a nightmare, fallen into a dream. 

First there was the grimy alleyway, then salvation in the form of a devil, the most handsome man Credence thinks he’s ever met, holding out a hand, offering a way out. All this time, Credence could have simply  _ left _ the church, but something, perhaps a noble sort of self preservation had kept him there.

Now those nightmares have breathed new life into him, as he discovers ma is right about one thing,  _ witches are real _ , they live among god fearing New Yorkers. But they look like anyone else, including Credence. 

He  _ is _ a witch too, one of the worst kinds, it seems. Credence has brought about a great sickness in this kind Samaritan he originally labeled the Devil himself, the only cure being full descent into carnal pleasures. After many years of servitude and mostly personal denial of any sort of selfishness, for Credence, these past few hours have been life altering. 

When Percy seems to be unsure of his desire to please him, to ensure there is no pain or discomfort, Credence has to confess to him, “I’m used to serving. I don’t mind putting you first.” 

Though Credence does find his own release twice before putting his cock anywhere near the man’s nether regions, to a place he’s never so much as dared mess around with on his own body, for some reason, Percy’s slippery wet natural secretions are the most wonderfully divine tasting thing he’s ever come across. 

Credence comes for the first time after taking the man’s cock into his mouth, feeling how the hot and hard flesh rests on his tongue, as some kind of wicked communion, he can hardly help himself. 

He doesn’t even have to reach between his legs before his body convulses, and his cock spills onto the floor, against his nightshirt. Credence barely has time to feel shame for it, chasing  _ more _ , more sin, more servitude to the man. 

Percy doesn’t protest, and so Credence doesn’t cease. 

He knows how to pray without end, so this is his new worship, pleasing the man who saved him, as God never so much as answered  _ one _ of his many pleas, throughout the past two decades of his life. 

When he slides into Percy’s body, it is as if he’s seeing heaven’s light, behind tightly closed lids, Credence cries out, unable to help himself, as he feels the man’s body tightening, hot wet and so perfectly wrapped around his cock, it’s bearable in the sweetest of agonies. Credence buries his face into the side of Percy’s neck, muffling his shouts against the man’s skin, his entire body quaking with an endless release. At least, it  _ feels _ that way. 

One of Percy’s hands is firm, heavy and hot at the back of his neck, grasping his nape, thick fingers digging into Credence’s skin, pulling on his hair, just a little. 

He adores it, he does not really know how to put into words the things he likes, so he merely grunts out, “Harder.”

Percy echoes Credence’s plea shortly after, and he moves again, thrusting into the man’s body with such force that he loses his breath, shuddering to a halt, lifting his gaze to find dark eyes, glassy with pleasure meeting his own. 

“Hi.” Credence says. Percy smiles up at him, sweat gleaming on his brow. “Hello. You’re doing great, don’t worry.” Emboldened, he chases after his own pleasure with unbridled selfishness, exhaling heavily with every thrust, feeling Percy squirming through another orgasm of his own, cock trapped between their stomachs, spilling onto his chest, up to Credence’s ribs. He feels it, and it spurs him on. Credence is so close to his finish, it’s like he can taste Percy’s pleasure, echoing through him, a feedback loop of sensation from where their bodies are connected. 

Eventually his eyes roll back into his head, instinct taking over, his magic keeping him from collapsing over Percy, Credence groans into the man’s neck, the culmination of his efforts ending on a crescendo of euphoria. 

He ends up draped onto Percy’s chest, shivering every few seconds, though he’s far from cold. 

The man’s hand pets over his naked back, fingertips caressing each knob and dip of Credence’s spine, and while he enjoys the sensations, he has a sliver of fear cut through the afterglow, that Percy will feel his scars, and see how ugly his body is.

“Don’t… please.” Credence murmurs, and the man’s hand goes still, before sliding down to rest over his ass, a relatively unmarked stretch of skin. Ma would never dare hit him there. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Percy says quietly.

“It’s alright. I just… I’m disgusting.” Credence says, tears forming almost immediately, though the man doesn’t seem bothered. “Don’t say that. You’re beautiful. The most beautiful Alpha I think I’ve ever had the privilege to meet.” 

Percy says, his other hand rising to cradle the back of Credence’s head, stroking his fingers through sweat damp hair, before he lifts up, trying to pull out, away. But he’s stuck, he finds, with a dawning sense of horror, Credence rocks his hips a little, and Percy grunts. “Oh, fuck, careful. We’re still connected.” 

Credence frowns, sadness forgotten momentarily. “This… is supposed to happen?” Percy nods. “Knotting.”

“Oh. But I already climaxed.” Credence says, feeling entirely stupid. Percy hums, mostly to himself. 

“Yes, well, that  _ is _ part of it. But this is the part when the Alpha impregnates the omega with their superior seed. So the stories go.” Credence gapes at the man in shock. “What??? I can get  _ you _ pregnant?” 

Percy laughs at this, the movement doing funny things to their bodies, and where Credence is still buried deep inside of the man’s hole. “I, oh mercy, I’m sorry. Your face is why I’m laughing, not really  _ at  _ you, my boy. It’s a non issue. I’ve been sterile since the war. A precaution, you see. I’d need to have a magical operation to restore fertility to my organs.”

That, at least, is a relieving thought. “Okay. But the fact that  _ men _ can have babies is still, very new and shocking to me.” 

Credence says carefully, and Percy agrees with him. 

“There are many things you have yet to learn. Your magicke, for one. You’re so powerful, so strong, to have survived with untapped power inside of you… it means you are likely extremely virile. I have no doubt that anyone who you chose to make your bond mate would have flawless, equally strong magicke offspring.” Percy finishes, and Credence gulps.

“That makes me sound so much more important than I am, sir. I’m nobody. Nothing.” he looks away from the man, but he’s guided to meet Percy’s gaze within seconds, a firm hand under his chin, thumb stroking slowly over his stubble.

“Whoever told you this, is horribly mistaken. Where I come from, where you belong also, you would be the first Obscurial Alpha to survive past youth, most perish before their tenth birthday. But you… why, you’re perfect. Your magicke kept you safe, buried your instincts, hiding your blossoming secondary traits until it was safe for you to present as Alpha. If I hadn’t come along, it would have been another omega, perhaps you would have been ignored. Most Maj do for people that appear to be squibs, or some kind of  _ other _ . We ended up being very lucky in our timing, Credence.”

He feels overwhelmed by his emotions, once again, but this time, it’s not a bad thing. 

Credence swallows thickly, and leans down, pausing only an inch away from Percy’s lips, barely breathing, 

“Can I kiss you,  _ omega _ ?” He stumbles over the word, as it feels foreign on his tongue, but in a strangely  _ right _ sense.

The way Percy looks up at him, is similar to what Credence imagines it would be like to see the face of an angel. “Please.”

Closing the gap, Credence lets his eyes fall shut, and presses his mouth to Percy’s, feeling the man’s lips parting under his, allowing him to taste the omega for the first time, properly, as a lover should. It’s truly magical, in a way nothing else has been. He barely even notices when his body allows them to separate, the gush of warmth between their bodies second to the way Percy’s arms tighten around his back, and Credence is uncaring of the scar to skin contact. 

He just never wants to stop kissing the man, or being kissed in return, with fierce licks of the omega’s tongue into Credence’s mouth, surely tasting his own slick. 

“Oh!” Percy shouts into the kiss, and Credence jolts backwards, stunned to find he  _ can _ move. 

His aching cock slips free, along with a veritable flood of white, which in turn makes his face go hot, surely turning bright red. “Oh god…” Credence croaks, and Percy just clicks his tongue, reaching down to flatten his palm on the couch, amidst the mess. “Don’t worry.” the man assures him, and with a twirl of his wrist, he curls three fingers, making the green velvet good as new, suddenly just clean and dry fabric beneath their bodies. Credence blinks, astonished. “That’s a miracle.” 

He whispers, and Percy chuckles. “Just one of the many things magic can do, my boy.” 

Their bodies are free of any evidence of their debauchery as well, Credence’s groin no longer sticky with cooling semen, or wet with Percy’s secretions. He almost feels disappointed, having been on the verge of asking if he could use his mouth again on the man’s body.

Credence glances up to meet the man’s steady gaze, his dark eyes warm, softened from the lusty haze they were clouded by before. “I look forward to learning everything.” He says. 

Percy whistles low under his breath. “You’re going to be a challenging student, aren’t you?” 

Credence worries his bottom lip until it hurts, pain a decent reminder that this is real, everything so far has been happening  _ to _ him, not just in his head, or another dream. “I don’t know. Are you sure you want me?” He asks, pulling his knees up into his chest, suddenly aware of his nudity, just like Adam and Eve in the Garden. 

Percy eyes him, perhaps sensing his discomfort, and he holds out his hand, using more magic, recalling his clothing, as well as Credence’s nightshirt, which feels warm, as if it’s been hanging out in the sunshine to dry. “Thank you.”

For some reason, it makes him feel better to have a layer of clothing on, as Percy himself gets dressed, Credence freely ogles him a few seconds before realizing that might be considered rude. “Oh, god, I’m sorry.” He mumbles.

“Whatever for?” Percy asks, straightening his red and blue striped tie. Credence gulps. “I was just… looking at you.”

_ With lust _ , Credence doesn’t add. The bible says not to do that, along with plenty of things they’ve already done, but on principle, he feels the need to confess. 

“Oh, well, let’s just say it’s been a long few years since anyone looked at me as you do. Feel free to look as much as you like. You are welcome to objectify me, Credence.” Percy says, a smile quirking his lips. 

He still feels a wave of guilt crashing into him, despite what the man is saying, though Credence does offer him a tiny smile in return. “Thank you.” He says, meaning it in more ways than Percy can possibly know. 

“Well, I think we ought to get out of here before the next cycle hits, don’t you? I’m starving.” Percy says, holding out his arm, offering it to Credence, and he takes it, feeling a bit confused. 

“Where are we going?” He asks, watching the man summon his coat with magic into his free hand, folding it over his arm. 

“Why, if you have no objections, I’m taking you home, Credence. Good meal, good night's sleep, we can discuss ah, lessons and important things in the morning, don’t you agree?” Percy says, and Credence feels another rush of something indescribable, like another life change. “Oh! Yes, I-” He barely gets out, before another lung crushing impact occurs.

Darkness swallows up his vision, and the world turns upside down, but he can still feel Percy against him, under him, around him. 

Everything stops moving, Credence’s vision returns, and clears, revealing a beautifully furnished apartment, three times as big as the whole of Pike Street’s block. Maybe more. He might also be hallucinating, so he reaches down to pinch his arm. Percy curses, “Are you alright Credence?” He feels the color drain from his face. “Oh, sorry.” 

Credence forgot the man’s arm was over his own, and he just pinched the omega. Percy just laughs, seeing his face. 

“Relax, it’s perfectly fine. You didn’t hurt me. I definitely understand you wanting to make sure it’s real.” 

The man leans in, kissing his cheek, and Credence’s face grows hot once more. “Yes.” He says sheepishly. 

He follows Percy into the massive kitchen, watching with unabashed awe as the man pulls out a slender rod from inside a coat pocket, flicking it in the air, bringing forth dishes, food, and turning the stove on without a single word. 

The power that Percy possesses is just as breathtaking as his movie star good looks. 

Credence cannot tear his eyes away from the man as he works, preparing what looks like a very intricate meal, though the man promises it's simple, as he  _ ‘cannot cook to save his life.’  _

“Forgive me for disagreeing, but this is incredible.” Credence says, and Percy glances over at him, his eyes crinkling as he smiles. “Thank you, Credence. I’m glad I can impress you. It is, after all, my greatest desire at the moment.” 

While Credence isn’t sure he understands what Percy is implying, he is nonetheless,  _ wowed _ . 

After they’ve demolished the meal, for there is no other word for it, Credence is, or was, ravenous with hunger, Percy tells him that the dishes can wait, just as he’s rising to his feet, opening his mouth to offer to wash them as thanks. 

“There’s magic for that, Credence. You never have to do another menial task in your life, should you choose.” Percy says, his tone serious, gaze heavy as he looks into Credence’s eyes. “Oh… goodness, well, I may become terribly lazy.”

The man takes one of his hands, turning it over between both of his own, and Credence flinches, bracing for the realization that he is far from perfect, scarred, not hardly whole. 

Percy just sighs, and brushes his thumb firmly over Credence’s palms, making the reddish pink lines go white, fading into the rest of his pale skin. He gasps, and the man kisses him again, suddenly, but by no means unwelcome. 

Percy stops the kiss to rest his forehead against Credence’s, breathing hard. 

“Forgive me, Credence, I find myself in  _ need _ again, but first, I must tell you, there is no part of you that deserved this hurt. I swear to you, if it is within my power, you will never fear anyone again.” the man holds his gaze, as Credence’s eyes flicker open, and he nods, “I believe you. I trust you.” Percy takes his hand once more, linking their fingers. “Come.”

He goes, following the omega down a brilliantly illuminated hallway, lined with framed photos, some of which Credence recognizes Percy in, others he doesn’t know at all. 

At the end of it, there’s a large door, which swings open at the lightest touch, and Percy continues on, leading Credence towards a magnificent four poster bed, leaving little to the imagination as to what the man  _ “Needs.” _

However, he has no objections, as now he finds his voice, asking for what he wants. “Would you penetrate  _ me _ ?” 

Credence’s voice cracks a little on the last word out of his lips, but seeing Percy’s quirked eyebrow and curious stare tells him he’s said the right thing. “I would be honored, Credence. You must allow me to show you  _ my _ oral skills first, though.” The man winks at him, and he feels his face flame  _ again _ . “Okay.” Credence allows himself to be guided back towards the bed, following Percy’s lead, as if they’re caught in a dance with music only they can hear. 

The man doesn’t push or shove, he simply lets Credence fall onto the bed, and goes to his knees. 

Credence’s eyes widen, but Percy only has a tremble to his hands to reveal his nerves, both of which immediately still by landing on his bare legs. Credence swallows thickly, watching Percy settle between his parting thighs, urging them open wider, as the omega’s fingers caress his knees, curling around to dip inside the bend of them, sliding higher, making his cock jump under the fabric of his nightshirt. 

“Credence, how are you doing? Silence worries me.” Percy says softly, and Credence almost shouts in his haste to answer. “No! I mean, yes, I’m good. Don’t stop, please.” the man smiles then, nodding, resuming his teasing touches. 

It’s almost like Percy  _ does _ want Credence to beg him for more, as the omega leans in to trail kisses so delicate and barely there, he wants to cry, just before the man’s lips reach the hem of his shirt. “Is it alright if I take this off of you, darling?” Percy asks, one hand hovering beside Credence’s hip, still hidden beneath the off white fabric. “Yes, yes please.” He says.

The endearment Percy used is ringing in his ears, burning its way into his brain, as the man twirls his fingers, making the nightshirt suddenly vanish. Credence is entirely naked, fully exposed to Percy’s gaze, and though he does feel some shame, mostly he’s just aroused and relieved. 

The hardest part is over, now the man will see his scars when he has Credence roll over, then even better, he can heal.

But first, Percy seems very intent on doing just what he said, with both hands chastely framing Credence’s waist, the man kisses and licks his way from mid thigh to just shy of Credence’s cock. “Hnnngh! God, Percy, I need you to touch me.”

He gasps, as the man infuriatingly stops short, his breath hot over his shaft, tongue just barely sliding out between his lips to miss Credence’s length with less room than God himself would fit in. “Is that right? Tell me where, Alpha. Please.”

Percy says, his voice dangerously low, a touch raspy. It’s utterly wicked. 

Credence chokes down a sob, of pleasurable torment, not sorrow, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“Touch me, my cock.” He moans softly, and Percy chuckles. “Why, I’d be delighted.” 

Credence’s jaw drops on a silent scream, as his eyes snap open, catching a blurry glimpse of the omega’s hand guiding his cock right in between those perfect pink lips. As good as Percy is at kissing, he’s even better at  _ this _ , and were Credence more cognizant, he’d be trying to take mental notes. Unfortunately, he cannot do more than fist the sheets and try to keep from bucking up into more of Percy’s wondrous mouth, not willing to accidentally hurt or choke the man. 

As it turns out, Percy is perfectly capable of doing such a thing all by himself, trying to take all of Credence’s cock deep into his throat, without much warning, he feels a strange barrier, dimly aware it’s the man’s soft palate.

The few glances he had into an educational anatomy book finally come in handy. One thing he doesn’t know of is exactly why their coupling felt so good for Percy, and Credence intends to find out, several times over if he’s so lucky.

Meanwhile, Percy continues a dual assault on his senses, with one hand now tugging on what he’s decided to stop trying to fit in his mouth, as his tongue flits and presses into the slit on the head, making Credence’s head spin from how good it feels, the hot wet pressure, coupled with suction and firm squeezes on the shaft are too much. 

He can hardly be blamed for losing control from this, so soon after being  _ inside _ of the man for his first time ever.

“Percy! Watch out I’m almost-” Credence cuts off with a whining sort of moan, and the omega does back away, on purpose, letting Credence’s release spill over the hand still moving on him, onto his belly, with Percy only halfheartedly catching the final strands on his tongue. “Mmm, delicious.” The man says, chuckling a little. “Oh god… I’m sorry.” Credence tries again, but Percy shakes his head. “I wanted this. It’s nice to see you make a bit of a mess for once.”

There’s shame mingling with a strange kind of pride, as Credence recalls  _ very _ intimately how messy Percy had been from the knotting. He gulps down a lungful of air, and feeling like a fish out of water, eyeing the man as he licks off his fingers, the coiling of heat in his stomach anything but extinguished from his orgasm. “How are you feeling? Still up for more?” Percy asks patiently, and Credence nods eagerly, painfully aware of how the man himself is starting to look flushed. 

“Do you want me to, uh, put my mouth on you before we do anything else?” Credence offers, watching how Percy reacts. It’s a sort of battle for dominance of expressions, naked want versus nobility. 

“As much as I’d enjoy that, we’d end up how we were before, no doubt. Right now, is about  _ you _ .” Percy finally says.

Credence nods, laying back down, keeping his legs parted, though the man gets to his feet, and leans heavily over him, simply to brush their lips together. 

“Do you mind scooting up a little, and I’ll join you on the bed.” Percy murmurs, making the little hairs on the back of Credence’s neck stand up. “Oh, yes, please.” He sort of shuffles backwards, watching as Percy takes the time to physically remove his clothing, piece by piece, as if some sort of final seduction. Credence is happy to say that it  _ works _ on him, his attention rapt on the man, while every item of clothing reveals more of his toned body, sparsely covered with dark hair. 

Before, Credence was far too lost in the fever, just trying to make Percy feel better, to really take in his appearance fully. Now, he’s noting the scars from a bullet, then maybe a knife, both on the man’s chest, with lighter, older marks around Percy’s waist, and as he bends over to shed his shoes and socks, Credence sees a trail of hair leading down to his cleft. 

It seems like he’ll never stop blushing, as his cheeks warm, and he gets a phantom rush of the omega’s taste, along with a mouthful of saliva. He swallows it down, lest he accidentally drool as Percy climbs onto the bed to join him, his cock hard, but too heavy to fight gravity at the moment, hanging between his legs. 

Credence still can’t believe he’s had  _ that _ in his mouth, down his throat, in the heat of the moment, with no trouble.

“You look nervous.” Percy whispers, and Credence blinks up at him, seeing the same fear echoed in the omega’s eyes.

“I am. Is it going to hurt… because I lack the same, uh-” He’s unable to finish, pressing his lips together, and Percy seems to understand. “Being fucked into is very nice most times,” Percy says, “It will only  _ ever _ hurt if your partner rushes, or if there is insufficient lubricant. With me, this will never be an issue. I can use magic, or my own slick for you, Credence.”

He nods silently, not trusting himself to speak. 

The man leans down to kiss his cheek, and then backs away again, his destination clear. Credence still says nothing, watching as Percy settles between his legs again, in the cradle of his parted thighs, the omega doesn’t stop looking at him until his face drops below the line of his spent cock, lips making contact with his balls. 

He falls down back against the bed, and stifles a groan into the back of his arm, draping it across his face, so he can bite his own skin, to distract himself. Percy must be laughing, it feels like something is vibrating into Credence’s most sensitive skin, before then a hot wet press drags a line from his testicles down to his cleft. His  _ asshole _ . 

Percy is actually doing it. Credence thinks that, before tonight, if someone had so much as told him that sex with another man would involve that, he’d have up and died. As it is, Percy doesn’t give him time to protest really, just kissing him as aggressively down there as he did his mouth, but it’s far, far better, Credence thinks. 

Without even intending it, his legs are starting to close, partly as his arousal grows, the fire of lust in his gut flares up, Credence is also trying to force Percy back, though the man seems to anticipate this, both hands gripping  _ hard _ on his thighs, urging his knees up into his chest. “Oh god, oh god  _ oh god _ …” Credence finds himself babbling mindlessly. 

Percy is just swirling his tongue around the outer rim, over and over, before suddenly a hand is there, freeing one leg to flop down, as the man presses a finger  _ in _ to his hole. 

Credence’s eyes open wide, his back arching, body reacting purely on instinct, Percy is hitting against  _ something _ entirely foreign inside of him, two fingers in, slicker than the omega’s secretions. 

It must be magic, Credence thinks, nothing else could feel so impossibly  _ good _ .

Percy’s mouth is now on his inner thigh, teeth closing on skin, pain arcing into pleasure, blending until Credence’s entire body convulses, another climax rippling through him, though his cock is still hard, barely a pulse or two of white dribbles out onto his stomach. He’s dimly aware that his fingers and toes ache, tingly as if they’ve gone numb then had the feeling returned to them suddenly. 

Percy sits up a little, still between Credence’s legs, looking down at him with concern, though he keeps his fingers thrusting inside him. “Doing okay there?” The man asks, and Credence gazes up at him, aware that  _ if _ Percy is the devil, it makes sense as to why he’d be so very  _ good _ at all of this. He decides that he doesn’t care.

“I’m great. I want you in me.” He says, and Percy’s eyes darken, as his mouth forms a small  _ ‘o.’ _

“Is that right?” The man whispers, and Credence nods vigorously. “Please, I can’t wait any longer. I want to feel you. Want to please you.” His voice breaks off into a whine, and Percy smiles, a third finger pressing in deep without warning, forcing a gasp from Credence’s throat, making his vision go blurry. 

“You drive me wild, Credence. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to try anything and everything without hesitation like this. You’ve got me reverting to boyhood, like I’ve never been in heat before. It’s maddening and glorious all at once.” 

Percy breathes, lowering his body to pin Credence to the bed, though one of his hands remains inside him, until he’s gotten all three fingers in completely, spreading him open enough to handle the man’s cock. 

Credence doesn’t dare beg again, instead vowing patience, waiting for Percy to touch himself, smearing his own slick over his length, drooling onto the sheets from his eagerness, before the man pulls one of Credence’s legs up, flush to his hip. 

“Ready, darling?” He asks, and Credence breathes out a yes. There might have been a blasphemy or two in there also. 

Percy doesn’t make him wait a moment longer, bringing their bodies together in an entirely new way, pressing into Credence with agonizing slowness, until he’s on the verge of tears from frustration. 

“Make it hurt, I don’t care.” He moans, and Percy hisses out a curse. 

“You can’t  _ say _ that, Credence, I’ll come before I’m even inside you.” 

Credence wants to repeat himself, but instead he bites his bottom lip, and leans up to grab for the back of Percy’s neck, his other arm winding around the omega’s waist, clinging to the man as he drives his cock further inside of Credence’s hole. 

Eventually, Percy is fully sheathed, and shuddering atop him, saying things like how good it feels, thanking him with profane language, but all Credence can do is hold on for dear life.

The man keeps a hand on his leg, urging them both up to curl around his waist, that way Percy can use both hands for leverage on the bed, fucking Credence in earnest, though his rhythm is less and less coordinated the closer he gets to his own release. He’s barely aware of when he actually comes again, it’s all too much and not enough at once, before he feels Percy’s hand reaching between their bodies, feeling for his cock. Credence shouts, and the man’s body collapses onto him. 

Far from being uncomfortable, it’s a welcome sort of weight, warm and firm and  _ alive _ , Percy’s breathing comes hard, just as he did. Credence feels wet stickiness over his chest, oozing down his neck, as the man buries his face right there, he realizes in shock that Percy is crying, or was at some point. 

His hand finds the back of the omega’s neck, thrusting his fingers into the man’s hair, cradling Percy’s skull. 

Credence’s eyes fall closed, and he just enjoys the omega holding him, while being held in return.

“You knotted when you came.” He hears the man mumbling into his skin, and Credence startles, having accidentally dozed off briefly. “Oh… did I? Is that why there was so much?” He asks, and Percy laughs softly. 

“Yeah. I guess that means it was a hell of a climax, huh?” Credence heaves a breath, which makes him notice Percy is still happily buried inside of him, even gone soft. “Did it work for you too? Or do you still feel… hot?” 

He presses a hand to the man’s forehead, and Percy nuzzles into it, making something in Credence’s chest flip over. 

“I feel perfectly fine, Credence. However, I would recommend we both have a dose of suppressant, and take a hot shower. What do you think?” Percy gently withdraws, wincing a little from how his body clings to Credence’s. 

“No cleaning magic?” He asks, and the man grins. “Of course I  _ could _ . But it’s been almost a full day since I last bathed. I’d prefer a real washup.” Credence nods, “Yes, yes, I'd love to join you then.”

Leaving the dirty sheets behind, he staggers out of Percy’s bedroom, as the man leans into Credence’s shoulder, towards the gleaming white and gold streaked marble of his bathroom. 

It’s stunning, and if he wasn’t so exhausted, he’d gawp and stare, admiring the architecture, but as it is, Percy waves a weary hand at the glass framed shower stall, and that’s what takes his focus. 

Credence ducks his head under the water, gasping and spluttering, as Percy politely waits his turn, in his own shower. 

Once he’s moved aside, fully soaked, Percy takes his place, before holding out a hand, and ushering him in under the spray too. He kisses Credence without a care in the world, as if they’ve been caught in some magnificent summer rainstorm. 

“How are you so wonderful?” Credence asks, and Percy touches his face, cradling his cheek. 

“You stole the words right out of my mouth…” 

After that, it’s more kissing, with the bare minimum of soaping up and rinsing off. Percy demonstrates a bit more lazy magic, handing over a small tube with blue liquid in it, “The suppressant so we  _ both _ can sleep through the night.”

It tastes pleasantly of mint, which is fitting, as Percy next charms Credence’s teeth clean, as well as his own, then summons a pair of silk pajama bottoms, as well as a shirt to match. 

He starts to pull the shirt on, and then Percy takes the pants, tugging them up his legs, making Credence a touch confused. 

“Wait…. Aren’t those both for me?” the man glances over at him, grinning. “Are you that cold? Or do you mind sharing?”

As Percy pulls open the bed, layers of blankets are obvious, by the various colors in the man’s hand, so Credence presses his lips together, and shakes his head, a smile forming. 

He cuddles up beside Percy, feeling a strong arm curve around his waist, and Credence lets out a sigh of contentment.

“Goodnight, my boy.” the man says. Credence swallows, embracing his fear, “Would you call me… what you did before?”

Percy hums, “Oh, you liked that, did you, darling?” Credence nods, “Yes, please, Percy.” He hugs the omega’s chest. 

“Alright, sleep well,  _ darling _ .” 

Credence does, having pleasant dreams for the first time in, well, forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entirely optional, no need to have read the previous bits for this, nor does this need to exist except for domestic cutenesses sake.

Upon waking up next to that gorgeous omega, Percy finds himself drawn in, unable to resist kissing Credence gently awake. Before he gets close enough to do such a thing, dark strands of smoke begin to emerge from the boy’s pale skin, wrapping around Percy’s wrists, and urging him back down onto the bed, pinning him flat, until he starts to feel a bit concerned. Luckily, Credence’s eyes snap open, revealing pure white irises, and Percy blinks, stunned. 

“Credence?” He asks, and everything stops. Percy’s body is free to move, as Credence wakes fully, rapidly blinking and looking around with a small frown. “What happened?” the Alpha asks, voice rough from sleep, hair dried a bit messy.

Percy puts a hand on his chest, stroking over the silky fabric, as Credence lifts a hand to sandwich over his. 

“I think you might have been having a nightmare.” He says carefully, and Credence puts his hand to his mouth, looking horrified. “Oh god. Did I hurt you?” 

Percy shakes his head, pushing the sheets down to reveal his bare chest. “Not a scratch.” Credence slumps back into the bed. “Oh, thank god. I’ve broken things before, in my sleep. With my, uh, magic.” 

Percy squeezes the Alpha’s hand, then leans in to kiss his cheek, which makes Credence smile softly. 

“It’s quite alright. Perhaps your magic sensed I was going to attempt to ravish you before you were fully awake.”

The boy’s eyes widen, and he gets a rather adorable blush on his cheeks. 

There’s no chance its from the rut or Percy’s heat, after the potion they consumed to settle everything down. 

“What were you going to do to me?” Credence asks with a hint of a squeak. Percy hums, carefully rolling over so that he’s hovering atop the Alpha’s body, still warm from sleep. 

“I thought I’d suggest a way for us to both enjoy each others mouths. But first, would you mind getting on your stomach?” Credence hesitates briefly, but then swallows, and does so, moving inside of Percy’s embrace. He sits up, straddling the Alpha’s legs, and takes in the sight of so many red and pink scars crisscrossing Credence’s back. Percy rubs both hands over the boy’s sides, fingers gently rubbing the wounded skin, wordless magic crackling under his touch. 

“Credence, my beautiful darling Alpha, you do not have to be ashamed of this. You do not need to wear the pain of your past, like some proverbial cross to bear. No longer.” Percy lowers himself down to press his lips softly to Credence’s shoulder blade, and the boy’s entire body quakes with a shiver. “No?” The Alpha asks, his voice a bit muffled against the side of his arm. Percy climbs off of him, and pets his hand down the length of Credence’s healed back. 

There’s still lines and marks, but now they’re very faint. 

“No.” Percy answers, letting Credence turn onto his side, as he joins the Alpha, leaning in for a proper kiss. 

“Good morning, by the way.” the boy says, and Percy grins. “Yes, it is indeed.”

When they finally emerge from bed, reluctantly, on Credence’s part, Percy beelines for the icebox, pulling out an orange. He digs his thumb into the navel, flicking away the stem, and begins to peel it, as the Alpha follows him, and then stops short. “That smells wonderful. Just like you.” Credence eyes widen, darkening slightly, before he licks his lips. 

Percy grins. “Precisely. This is an orange, fresh, cold, as it should be.” 

He breaks off a section delicately, holding out his hand, the fruit resting flat on his palm, and rather than taking it with  _ his _ hand, Credence lowers his mouth and slurps it up, ending with a kiss to Percy’s inner wrist. 

He watches the Alpha’s face, seeing his reaction to the flavor, the sweet crisp taste unparalleled, except maybe to his slick, Percy supposes with a smirk. “Oh my god. It’s so good. Do you have chocolate too, so I could try them together?” Credence’s adorable eagerness makes Percy’s chest ache, and it pains him to say no. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t usually keep many sweets that aren’t healthy around.” He says, and Credence bites his lip.

“Could we go out and get some? It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’ve just… never been able to try something like this.”

Percy leans it to give the boy a kiss on the cheek, which rapidly evolves into a proper kiss of those plush sweet lips.

By the time he pulls back, they’re both short of breath. 

“Yeah, of course, I’ll take you shopping wherever you’d like, darling.” Percy says, and a smile blossoms over Credence’s face. “Really?” 

“You can’t be going around in my borrowed clothing forever, now can you?” He watches as Credence’s cheeks go pink. The Alpha reaches down to sniff at the collar of his pajama shirt, all he’s got on, as Percy wears the pants still. 

“Dunno, it’s not so bad. I like how you smell on me.” Credence likely isn’t intending to be suggestive, but it makes Percy’s throat go dry all the same. 

“Why, thank you. Goodness, all this flattery is dangerous, Credence. You could make a poor lonely omega start to fall for you.” As if he’s not already infatuated with this slender dark haired, powerful Alpha.

Credence ducks his head, smiling a touch wider. “You’re too kind to me, Mister Graves.” There’s that formality again.

Percy slips an arm around the Alpha’s waist, dragging him in for a hug. 

“In my house, I insist, just Percy. Besides, I’ll tell you, much as I do personally enjoy seeing you in  _ my _ things, I’d like to get you a proper wardrobe even more. I suspect you can make anything look good.” 

Credence makes a noise like a cough, but Percy suspects it’s actually a laugh. “Thank you.” 

As the orange disappears between the two of them, Percy waves a hand to start up his coffee, “Would you like some?” Credence’s eyes widen, and he inhales deeply, “I’m not sure… do you have anything sweeter?” 

Another blush follows the question, and then it’s Percy’s turn to laugh. “Got a fondness for sweet things, have you?” 

“I think it’s your fault. I tasted your slick, and now I’m addicted.” Credence jokes, making Percy almost choke on his first sip. “Well, now, it seems I’m going to be the one to blame for any possible vices you possess, my boy.” He says.

Credence moves in close enough to make Percy dizzy for trying to focus on the Alpha’s face, 

“I’d apologize for that, but I’m not sorry I met you, at all.” Neither is he, Percy thinks, in those lingering moments before their lips meet again. 

Most of the rest of his plans fall by the wayside, and they don’t end up going shopping until much later in the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> the J of Percy's middle name stands for 'Jesus christ what a hot man'


End file.
